nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Federal elections
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Federal Elections are elections that are held in Lovia and in which Members of the Congress are elected. Mid-term elections can be held to fill seats. The next elections will occur in December 2011 and January 2012. Federal and Mid-term Elections (upcoming) MOTC Candidates, 2012 All Lovian citizens have the right to run for Member of the Congress. Elected citizens will gain a variable amount of seats in Congress depending on the amount of votes cast for them. The Prime Minister is not elected in the Federal Elections, unlike elections in early 2011 and before. Candidacies will begin and end on December 10th and December 31st respectively. Candidacies How to fill it out: *Name - small party logo and party abbriviation or name; political views (i.e. conservative, progressive) **Candidacy filed: use (~~~~~) for just date stamp **Primary residence: (such as Noble City, SY) **User name: (the name used to sign in) These candidates run in the Federal Elections, 2012: CLOSED *William Krosby - LDP; progressive centrist **14:11, December 10, 2011 (UTC) **Pines, Newhaven, Kings **User:TimeMaster *Christopher Costello - ; progressive liberal conservative **16:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: New Town, Noble City, SY **User:Pikapi *Oos Wes Ilava - ; conservative Christian **18:58, December 10, 2011 (UTC) **Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Ooswesthoesbes *James Torres - ; center left **16:23, December 10, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: New Town, Noble City, SY **User:Granero *Justin Abrahams - Labour Party; social-democrat **15:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: Hurbanova, Oceana **User:Horton11 *Marcus Villanova - Labour Party; Socialist **21:26, December 11, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: Noble City, Sylvania **User:Crystalbeastdeck09 *Lukas Hoffmann - CNP; populist libertarian **22:39, December 13, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: The Mall, Noble City, SY **User:Kunarian *Pierlot McCrooke - CPL.nm; socialist **12:15, December 14, 2011 (UTC) **Train Village, SY **User:Pierlot *Ygo August Donia - ; Communist-Nazi-Christian-Capitalist-Fisherman **22:54, December 15, 2011 (UTC) **Donia Castle, Emerald Highlands, Sylvania **User:The Master's Voice *Semyon Breyev - independent. Pragmatist, modern liberal. **19:35, December 17, 2011 (UTC) **Novosevensk, Seven **User:Semyon *Bill An - ; Positive Lovia (Mostly Centrist) **00:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) **Primary residence: Mandarin Village, Noble City **User:Jeffwang16 *Matthew McComb - ; Positive Lovia **02:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) **New Town, Noble City **User:Therider *Ben Opať - ; Moderate Centrist **09:54, December 31, 2011 (UTC) **12 Vlackstreet, Hurbanova **User:Benopat Voting OPEN until January 21st Only citizens can vote. Each citizen can cast three votes, a Major Vote (3 points), a Minor Vote (2 points) and a Support Vote (1 point). The entire election regulations can be read in the Constitution. Fraud will be persecuted. Voting will begin and end on January 1st and January 21st respectively. Please use: * Template:Major Vote ( ) * Template:Minor Vote ( ) * Template:Support Vote ( ) Please do not mess up the page layout. Your vote must be cast correctly and without obstructing other citizens. *Name - Party Name and Logo; Ideology **Votes *William Krosby - LDP; progressive centrist ** --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Christopher Costello - ; progressive liberal conservative ** -- 04:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:24, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' *Oos Wes Ilava - ; conservative Christian ** - The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) **... *James Torres - ; center left ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Justin Abrahams - Labour Party; social-democrat ** Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Marcus Villanova - Labour Party; Socialist ** Marcus/Michael Villanova 17:17, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Lukas Hoffmann - CNP; populist libertarian ** - Kunarian 21:27, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** -- 04:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Pierlot McCrooke - CPL.nm; socialist **... *Ygo August Donia - ; Communist-Nazi-Christian-Capitalist-Fisherman **... *Semyon Breyev - independent. Pragmatist, modern liberal. ** - The glorious First Consul of Rome 21:06, January 1, 2012 (UTC) **... *Bill An - ; Positive Lovia (Mostly Centrist) ** -- 04:04, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** --— Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 04:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ** ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' ** - Kunarian 21:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Matthew McComb - ; Positive Lovia ** ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:31, January 1, 2012 (UTC)'' ** - The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:35, January 1, 2012 (UTC) *Ben Opať - ; Moderate Centrist **... After Elections * January 21st - End of voting session. * January 22nd - January 31st - Coalitions are made. Add your congresspeople and party leaders to the National Congressperson Order. * February 1st - Inauguration Day. * February 1st - February 9th - Approval of Prime Minister and the Federal Secretaries. Election of the Speaker of the Congress. * February 10th and beyond - Normal Congressional activities. * No later than July 10th - Optional: Beginning of Second 2012 elections. See also * Constitution * State Elections Category:Forum Category:Congress